


Have You Looked in the Mirror Lately?

by evanderblake



Series: Egobang [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Body Worship, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise, Self-Esteem, Starbomb - Freeform, cute shit, lovin' it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan loses a bet with Brian. Also, in case you forgot, Brian is a sneaky bitch.





	Have You Looked in the Mirror Lately?

**Author's Note:**

> A filled tumblr prompt for y'all. It's real short.

“Gay chicken. First person to back out wears a crop top and booty shorts for the whole day,” Brian said, slamming his fist on the table in front of Dan, a devious smirk spreading across his face.

Dan laughed, “Are you serious? We’re super busy dude.” They had spent the whole day writing Starbomb songs, and if Dan was being honest, he was feeling kind of burnt.

Brian leaned back, folding his arms. “You’re just making excuses because you know you’d lose.”

He shook his head, “You’re such an idiot. I would kick your ass.”

Brian stood up promptly, “Then do it! Kick my ass, Danny!”

Arin had been watching the exchange go down from the corner of the room where he had set himself up. Brian normally had a great work ethic, but today specifically, he couldn’t seem to stop picking on Dan. He appreciated his attempts to lighten the mood; Brian could always sense when things were getting a little too serious. Dan and Brian stood face-to-face, emotionless at first, until a smile spread across Dan’s face.

“Here we go.”

Brian leaned forward, hooking one arm around Dan’s waist pulling him in close. Dan, still smiling, snaked an arm up around his neck, gripping tightly. Arin’s heart started picking up speed. His cheeks were hot, and his hand balled up into tight fists. Was he… jealous? Angry?

The two were less than an inch away from each other, their breathing picking up in pace and eyes fluttering shut until Dan pulled away with a squeal. “Shit man, that’s not fair!”

Brian smiled, “You said nothing about your cute ass being off-limits.”

Dan was laughing, his face as red as a tomato. “I feel like that should have been obvious, Bri!”

“Regardless, you lost,” Brian chuckled. “I’ve got a bag in my car with your new outfit. Go get changed.”

\----------

Dan was embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed. He wanted to cry. He was so uncomfortable. But he lost the bet, so he sucked it up and walked back into the studio with as much confidence as he could muster. Brian had bought a white t-shirt crop top, which, if Dan wasn’t so uncomfortable, he would have thought was awesome. In black letters, the shirt said, “Today’s Menu” and underneath that were nine squares with stick figures engaging in different intimate positions. It was a bit bigger than he’d expected, probably because Brian was half expecting to lose, himself. The shorts made him feel even worse, exposing more of himself than he cared to show. The high-waisted, vintage Levi booty shorts were quite snug, showing off everything he had to offer. He felt terrible.

Brian, however, was smiling like an idiot. “Wow, that is quite a look. You’re sexy as shit, Danny.”

Dan couldn’t look up, couldn’t meet his eyes. “Whatever. I hate this.”

Arin, who could only hear them as they were currently out of view, was excited to see the outfit. Ever since Brian had described the punishment, he had been fantasizing. His stomach had knotted up, and every inch of his skin was covered in goose bumps. That’s when he saw him.

Dan was a god. His long, toned legs, his midriff showing just slightly, his muscular arms, even the way he was standing, though it was entirely obvious that he was uncomfortable, was sexy as shit. The way his hair cascaded down to his shoulders and crowded his perfectly defined facial features was enough to get Arin hot, but when it was altogether like this, he felt like was losing his mind.

“D-dan…” Arin whispered softly. He rose from the chair he had been lounging in to meet him in the center of the room near the brainstorming table.

“I look stupid. I feel stupid,” Dan sighed, crossing his arms and lifting the shirt a little higher, making Arin’s stomach flip.

“Why would you think that? You look amazing, dude,” Arin smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder in hopes of reassuring him. Dan shrugged out of it.

“I don’t look amazing. I’m gross. I’m so skinny that you can see my bones.”

“You’re kidding, right? There’s no way you can be serious. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re fucking gorgeous,” Arin gushed, struggling to restrain himself. He tugged on Dan’s arms, pulling both hands into his own. “How could you not know that?”

Dan shook his head, dismissing the comments. “I’ve always been to skinny. Nothing about that is attractive. Stop trying to make me feel better.”

Arin kissed his hands. “I will never stop telling you that you’re beautiful. Your hands, your arms, your tummy,” he smiled as his childish word choice, his hands moving to Dan’s hips, tugging him closer. “Your legs… especially your legs…”

A barrage of tears fell from Dan’s eyes and dripped onto his new shirt. “Arin…”

“Everything about you is beautiful. You are beautiful.” I love you, Arin thought, but was careful to keep that little fact inside himself.

Dan threw his arms around his friend, holding on tightly as he started to sob. Was he happy? Was he sad? He couldn’t tell, but he felt warm. He was… comfortable. From the side of the room, Brian observed carefully. All according to plan, he thought with a grin as he turned and walked out of the studio.


End file.
